The Winds Soul
by blue fairy598
Summary: Kagna is a girl who has no friends when alot of people always says shes wierd. 8 months after her accidet she met Kagome. On the day she met Kagome the story began.
1. The Accident

Chapter 1: the accident

As Kagna ran down the street going to High School for the first time she heard the same screech that she had heard at her accident. That was when the flash of the memory came to her.

8 months earlier

Kagna ran around the market so she wouldn't be late for her mothers birthday and she could find the food. "Oh my god I can't believe that the store didn't have any fruits! Mom loves fruits," Kagna said as she ran all around the store. But as Kagna crossed the front of the store she heard the most horrible noise.

It was like a screech from the wind mixed with something she had no idea what it was. But it hurt her head so much that she dropped both her bags and fell to the ground. The screech had made her go unconciuss.

The car driver

Just as she hit the ground a car came speeding around the corner. The car didn't see her but than the driver heard a scream from outside the store and skitted his car into a shop setting the car on fire and seeing that a young girl was lying on the hood. As the man saw the girl starting to catch fire she opened her eyes but she didn't have any eye color he had ever seen, her eyes were as red as blood and completely emotionless.

Kagna

At the hospital she tried to tell the doctors she was fine but they kept yell all this stuff about oxygen tanks and many other things she couldn't remember. When the doctors finally said she could talk to her parents they were amazed at how unhurt she was to have been on fire.

"Honey your lucky to even be alive," her father told her.

"Yes dear, just rest and well be back a little later, ok sweety?" her mother asked as they she sat on the bed holding Kagnas hand.

"How is the driver?" Kagna asked as she sat up. Her mother squeezed her hand extra hard.

Her mother than pushed her slightly back onto her pillow.

"Honey the driver had died. The doctors said that he was unhurt but that he still died. He hadn't been set on fire or the airbag came out and he didn't break any bones," her mother told her stroking her hair; "I guess that you were the lucky one even though they told us that you had died for at least 2 hours, that's the one weird thing."

Present day

It was the first time Kagna was at school in 8 months. Her dark brown flowed with the wind as she ran for the school. But just as the school doors closed behind her she heard that screeching noise again. The very same noise as on the day of the accident, so she screamed.


	2. A new friend

Chapter 2: a new friend

Kagome

Kagome heard the most earpiecreing scream come from behind her. But as she turned the power level from the girl behind her made her head hurt. But just as she saw the girl Kagome could almost tell that Kagura was behind her as she collapsed on the ground.

Kagna

As Kagna heard the screech she screamed as loud as she could to get it out of her head. But during the screech she could hear a voice as she stood aimlessly with her dark brown eyes staring to the sky. "Kagna you must come back to me, you must meet Kagome Higurashi and come back in time. Than I will speak to you again," was what the cold hearted voice told her. But all Kagna could do was replied "Yes master Naraku," without even knowing who Naraku was.

The nurse's office was quiet as Kagna lied on the white bed wondering, 'Who is Naraku and who is Kagome Higurashi?' As soon as Kagna thought the name Kagome Higurashi she heard a gasp come from the bed next to her. Kagna sat up instantly to see a girl sitting up also. She was about Kagna age but she had long black hair and was a little taller from what Kagna could tell.

"Are you ok?" Kagna asked the girl next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Aren't you the girl this morning that started to scream?"

"I think I was, I heard this screeching noise. I had also heard it 8 months ago before the accident," Kagna replied having the incedent replay in her mind again.

"Ohh so your Kagna Maroha, the girl who got into that horrible accident. That sounded pretty bad but from what my friends had told me you were died. But I guess you weren't killed after all. You know what never mind what I just said, anyway my name is Kagome Higurashi."

At that name Kagna felt something twist with hatred but she couldn't tell why, ok her saying she died and all was upsetting a little but that only what her friends told her. No this was a different hatred, a deeper darker hatred, like she knew her from a long time ago. But all Kagna did was wipe the feeling mentally away with her hand. All she did to replie was smile and said "Kagome that's a very pretty name. Theres a story in my family about a girl killed my great great great grandmother's hated father. They say in my family that he was a great lord but had hurt thousands of people and had been killed by a priestess and her four friends. But that's only a story for like 500 years ago so I guess its no big deal," Kagna said to start up a conversation but fail as Kagome went deep into thought.

Kagome

'There's a story in Kagna's family about a priestess and her four friends killing her great great great great grandfather. Is it possible that Kagura had a family and this is her descendant? But it seems almost impossible because Naraku would most likely had made her so that she couldn't be happy and have a family. Who knows? But what's with her name Kagna anyway? It's like Kagura and Kanna together. But I guess that doesn't matter. I better start to talk or she'll think that I'm being very rude.'

"That's so cool. I guess that you are in a way royalty," Kagome answered after about five minuets.

Kagna

'At least Kagome is nicer than most people. Others used to just laugh at me so I guess that she's really nice,' Kagna thought with a smile on her face.

"How about this, because were in the same math class how about we work on the math project together. What do you think about that, maybe you can than explain the whole thing to me because I don't understand one thing?" Kagome asked rasing one finger to her head and hitting it lightly while she talked.

"OK! I'll come over your house than today! We'll ask the teacher and I'll come to your house at say 4:00? Ok? Ok that's good, than I guess I'll see you later," Kagna replied getting to her feet and going back to class.

After School at Kagome's House

"Wow! Your house is so nice and big! Is that your very own temple! This is so cool, my mom never let me go anywhere like this before, she always said 'Kagna now that your older I can tell you that you should never step foot on grounds owned by a priest or priestess. ' But now I guess I broke her rules. Still this is so cool! But now I'm starting to feel a little woozy for some reason." Kagna kept saying and looking at everything like a five year old in a candy shop that was tipsy with so much sugar.

"I think you should relax and come in the house and not be so over active. We do need to work on the project," Kagome ordered Kagna while helping her walk into the house and on the couch. "Ok, I think I'm fine now, lets get to work," Kagna replied as they got to work.


	3. An Idea

Chapter 3: An Idea

Hey this is my first author writing thing so I hope it dosnt stink. Well i hope u like the story its my first. Trust me itll getbetter to the T rating soon, like in two chapters. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Feudal Era

As Inuyasha sat next to the well eating his ramen, a group of children ran across the field from the forest playing their little game of tag, gave Inuyasha an idea.

"Miroku?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha, what is it, are you planning to go back and get Kagome yet?" Miroku asked back with a slight cough after it murmuring something under his breath.

"What was that Miroku I didn't quite get that," Inuyasha asked starring daggers at him.

"Oh nothing Inuyasha just talking to my self," Miroku said flicking his wrist at Inuyasha.

"Feh, well I wanted to ask you, is it possible that Naraku could pass down his powers to someone or something else that would get his soul and powers?"

"Well it could be a possibility" Miroku asked at he stared at the people in the village working. Just as he started to say a new sentence a woman walked passed them with a water jar in her arms. Miroku jumped up and walked straight to her.

Holding her hands he asked with a flicker in his eyes "Hello, a fine woman like you should not be carrying such a heavy jar like that. Also I'm pretty sure that you would make a fine mother, and this leads me to why I was so much attracted to you; will you bare my child?" Miroku asked looking deeply into her eyes. Just as the words slipped from his mouth he felt a familiar pain rushing in his head.

"I'm sorry for this monk's rude behavior, he has recently been sick," Sango told the women as she took her Hiraikotsu Off his head.

"No its fine don't worry," the woman said as she walked back tot the village blushing. "What an idiot Miroku, why do you always do that?" Shippo said to Miroku as he shook his head. "Oh well… I guess this time I didn't get any luck" Miroku in general, as he sat in front of Inuyasha.

"Anyone, can we get back to the subject that I was talking about, before Miroku and did his shared", Inuyasha said, folding his arms and starting to get annoyed.

"Well in my opinion, I don't think that Naraku could possibly do hat without the whole Shekone Jewel", Sango replied, petting Kiara on the head. "Well I think he would never be able to do that even if he had 7 shikon jewels," Shippo whispered as he fell asleep on the edge of the well.

"Well you don't know Naraku well enough to say that because he has been here longer than all of us other than Inuyasha and Kikyo," Miroku interrupted.

After five minutes of silence, Shippo fell of the well, and Inuyasha felt a horrible tremor through the Earth, that came from the well.

"Did you guys just felt that?" Inuyasha asked with an unknown horror in his heart.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked with a worried expression on her face. "I think I felt that too", Shippo whispered, "But that could have been just me falling of the well.

"Nah, that was too rough of a tremor to be made by a little fox demon, like you" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Hey! I'm not that much of a," Shippo yelled back as Inuyasha interrupted him, "Shh!" commanded Inuyasha to Shippo. "Did you hear that scream, it sounded like it came from the well, someone screamed again, oh no it's Kagome!" Inuyasha said jumping into the well.

"I think he's just made up a reason just to go get her," Miroku said pointing at the well. "Yea I guess he really thinks that he needs to have a reason to go get her," Sango said as Miroku and Shippo nodded there heads up and down.


	4. Unhappy Meetings

Chapter 4: Unhappy Meetings

Present time

Kagna screamed in pain as she walked back to the living room from the kitchen. The fiery pain siring through her head and stomach was too much to take for any regular human. As Kagna fell to the ground her whole badly felt like it was gone into a higher pressure by the second. All Kagna could hear was the ear piercing screech and as she opened her eyes to beg Kagome for help Kagome than started to scream.

"Kagna your eyes, there, there, there red!" Kagome screamed as everything blacked out.

Kagome had no idea what was happening here. She couldn't tell if Kagna's eyes were just blood shot or if something else had happened completely different. All she could do was stand there as Kagna fainted, but than Inuyasha came to the door.

"Inuyasha I don't know what's wrong with her, she just fainted and I have no idea what to do, but also I'm kind of worried cause her eyes were blood red like Kagna's before she fainted," Kagome whispered as she walked over to him. Just as she stopped next to him Kagna opened her eyes and stood up, except her eyes did have the same gentleness in them. Her eyes had no emotions in them like Kanna's and her all red like Kagura's.

"Inuyasha, revenge will come for you," Kagna said with the same emotionless of Kanna but also the same hatred as Kagura. As soon as the last word passed from her lips she started to fall to the ground, but Inuyasha caught her.

"I think we should take her to Kaede and see what she is," Inuyasha said walking to the well. "That's a good idea Inuyasha," Kagome answered walking next to him. "Mom I'm going back to Inuyasha's time for about an hour than I'm coming back for my stuff," yelled Kagome over her shoulder from the well. "Ok sweetheart I'll have your stuff ready," Kagome's mom answered as Kgaome jumped down the well letting the purple light swallow her so that she could go back to the feudal era.

* * *

srry this is so short but thats all i could think of to get it to the ch were the in the fuedal era so hope u like it and i ask u please review.


End file.
